Pork Chops
by csinut08
Summary: Hodges decides to share some very intriguing information with Greg about his cousin and Archie. How does he react? Read to find out!Rated T for some swearing, just to be on the safe side, and this is my first story. :


Archie, one fine evening, was sitting in his lab going over some security tapes for Greg. He was tired but really looking

forward to break. He could spend time with Emily. Emily and him had been dating for about a week by this time.

_Someone's gonna find out_, he thought, _and then we're both gonna die...or something. _

Greg was walking through the labs when he heard Hodges talking to Henry about a rumor he had heard from Mandy.

"Hey, Greg!" Hodges pulled Greg into his lab rather quickly.

"Ok I got something big to tell you!" Hodges was really excited. _That rarely happens. Why is he being so hyper_, thought

Greg, _I mean usually he's arrogant._

"Ok" said Greg.

"Well...I heard that..." Greg cut him off before he could say another word.

"Hodges, we all know that half the time, when YOU hear something from someone, its either not true or you retell it wrong.

No offense to you of course."

"None taken"

"Its like that thing you told me about Cath and Warrick. I asked them myself and THEY said it wasn't true."

"Ok well this one, oh this one is true, I have it from reliable sources, both Catherine and Mandy."

"Well hurry cause I gotta go see if Archie got anything from those tapes I sent him to analyze."

"Oh, well you should probably lecture Mr. Johnson then."

"Mr. Johnson? When did... never mind. Why?"

"Cause he's going out with YOUR cousin!" Hodges said rather loudly.

"Wait... what?!," Greg exclaimed in disbelief.

"I tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the true, so help me god!"

Greg thought for a minute. He had a very worried look on his face. _My cousin and ARCHIE?!_, thought Greg, _this can't be_

_true, i told her to watch it._

Greg walked quickly out of Hodges' lab and made a beeline for the Av Tech's lab where unsuspecting Archie Johnson was

watching over security tapes.

Archie sat reclined in his chair just watching the tapes roll on and on. He started to doze off a bit but his peace and quiet was broken.

Greg came charging in, lifted Archie out of his comfy chair and slammed him against the most vacant wall.

"OUCH!" Archie yelped.

Greg now had Archie against the wall of the AV lab. He had grabbed Archie's collar and held it high, but not so high as to strangle him.

"Why the hell are you going out with MY cousin?!," Greg lowered his voice so that no one passing by could her the two of them fighting.

"Ow, my god, can you let me go, possibly?" Archie was half choking and looked into Greg's now dark eyes. Greg, was pissed.

"What makes you good enough for my cousin, huh Archie, what?!" Greg wore a horrid expression, fire in his eyes, and his spiky hair made him look even more indignant.

_What the hell did i do_, Archie thought. So many questions formed in an instant as he

was pinned against the wall. _Jeez, Greg's got some muscle to hold me up and almost choke me. When did this occur? Why the heck is he angryat me, it was Emzy who asked me out. _

_Why can't he just deal? Emzy and i are perfect for each other_, he contently pondered to himself a bit more but came back to focus when Greg shook him and attempted to choke him to death or so it seemed.

Greg let him drop to the floor. Archie held his throat and coughed harshly a few times.

"Look buddy boy, if you're gonna go out with my cousin there's a few rules you gotta deal with OK?"

Archie stood and nodded.

"Yeah dude, that's totally fine with me, just don't, choke me again"

"Yeah, sorry man, i overreact a lot. but this is a big deal for Em. She didn't really have much to do with guys. Ever. When my aunt brought her to live here in Vegas, in high school, she couldn't get a guy, so we haven't ever had guy problems."

"Well its not like I'm gonna rape her or anything" Archie said with his why-are-we-discussing-this smile.

"Hey now don't joke 'bout that"

"Sorry" Archie said regretfully. _Dude,_ pondered Archie, _shouldn't have said that_.

"As far as rules go, NO SEX" Greg said with a sudden wide eyed expression. Archie wore a blank stare.

"That's it" said Greg. Then Greg crept closer to Archie. He came about three inches from Archie's face. Archie backed up more and more until Greg had him in a corner like a bobcat would corner a squirrel.

"If you dare, hurt her, I will go so serial killer on you, they won't find your body and they won't be able to link the murder to me either. Got it?"

"Totally man" Archie was horrified. Greg left strutting like a turkey.

Archie thought, _Man I just got served a big plate of Greggo-Aint-Shittin-Ya pork chops._

Archie resumed his work, and had some second thoughts about his plan he had made for break.


End file.
